


Dorea Rose Potter-Black and the Howling Wolves

by Hockey_Lover31



Series: Female Harry Potter Crossover [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Alpha Derek Hale, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Harry trains Stiles, M/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Nogitsune, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, Stiles nickname is Mica or Mischief, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_Lover31/pseuds/Hockey_Lover31
Summary: Dorea Rose Potter was tired. When Teddy was 6, Andy passed away due to a Death Eater attacking Diagon Alley. England was never really a true home for Dorea, and she never wanted Teddy to live in a place where they would be afraid of leaving their house, especially with the reporters seeming to always try and find some sort of story on Dorea, the Girl-Who-Conquered. They went to the state of California where there was a small town where everyone pretty much knew everyone. She thought they would be safe there, perhaps finding a werewolf pack for Teddy who has shown the signs of being a different type of magical werewolf. Where he could transform at will without being forced by the full moon in the most painful way. She didn't count on finding the werewolf pack on the first few days of their stay during the first full moon. Nor did she count on her wolf seeming connecting with the Left Hand of their Alpha. Her cub came first though, a person could always find another mate if the one she found was part of bad pack. Except it wasn't an abusive pack, it was one of the largest and most stable packs in America--The Hale Pack--lead by Talia Hale. But tragedy struck and 6 years later it all comes back.





	1. Moving

**Author's Note:**

> Ages Before Hale Fire:  
Peter Hale: 29  
Dorea Potter: 22  
Laura Hale:17  
Derek Hale: 15  
Cora Hale: 9  
Stiles Stilinski: 8  
Teddy Lupin: 6
> 
> Ages In Season 1:  
Ages Before Hale Fire in Season 1:  
Peter Hale: 37  
Chris Argent: 37  
Dorea Potter: 30  
Laura Hale:26  
Derek Hale: 23  
Cora Hale: 17  
Allison Argent: 17  
Stiles Stilinski: 16  
Teddy Lupin: 14  
  
I am working and in college so updates might not be frequent as wished. My apologizes, I just don't have the time so far and still finding the balance between Work, School, and Personal.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series/characters or the Teen Wolf series/characters**

Dorea Rose Potter-Black took a deep breath and kept the tears that so wanted to escape back as she grounded Teddy's Wolf. The casket that contained Andromeda Tonks, the grandmother of Teddy Lupin and recently adopted mother of Dorea "call me Rose dammit" Potter-Black, was lowered into the grave that was beside Ted Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, and Remus Lupin.

It was the same graveyard where James Potter, Lily Potter, and Sirius Black all rested. Their family rested in just one graveyard made a dull ache run through Dorea and reminded her of just how tired she was.

Tired of losing those close to her, making her heart feel more dull day by day, the only thing keeping it still beating were her close friends Hermione and Ron, and her cub.

The Weasley Family had long since went back to the house, after double-checking with Rose that it was alright to leave her and Teddy.

"Whenever you're ready, Cub," Rose said softly, her right hand that contained the Lady Rings for Potter and Black shining in the soft light of a fading sun.

"I don't want to leave her," Teddy said, his lip wobbling softly.

"We'll always have her in our hearts. Even for the days that seem blue and where we just want to sleep all day. They're always with us," Rose said as her hand ran through his hair softly.

"Like Mum and Dad?" Teddy asked softly.

Rose nodded softly even though Teddy couldn't see her. "Just like them."

They stayed in silence for just a few more minutes before Teddy turned and buried his face in the helm of her black skirt. "Okay," he said softly.

Rose rested her right hand back on his shoulder and apparated both of them back to the empty two-story apartment that had been Teddy's home for the past four years.

"Our flight leaves tomorrow, Cub, why don't we get some dinner and then get some sleep?" Rose asked her adopted son softly.

"Okay, Mama," Teddy said just as softly.

They walked out of the apartment as they had no need to apparate around London. Instead, they took their time, watching the sites they might not see for a long time.

"What will America be like, Mama?" Teddy asked, his blue eyes shining with a question in them.

"Hopefully quiet," Rose said as they found a nice Diner.

Enjoying the dinner while still lost in thought, the duo had gotten back home where Rose had helped Teddy with his bath and then told him a story about her third year at Hogwarts.

It was his favorite year beside fourth year where she exaggerated the events slightly and kept the ending more kid-friendly.

\----------------------------------

Rose exited the plan roughly 12 hours after they had let the UK around noon. But because California was eight hours behind UK time it was roughly 4 pm.

Teddy was sleeping in her arms when she had gotten him into the soft silver Mercedes-Benz she had bought. Strapping him into the car seat she had bought and asked them to install with a little extra money, Rose was tiredly driving to the four-bedroom house that she had bought that was close to the Preserve that was surrounding Beacon Hills.

By the time they arrived at their new house, Teddy was sleepily awake and hungry. Getting the Toddler out of the car, she let him explore the house while she double-checked that the fridge has been filled.

She had sent Willow, the Head House Elf for the Potter Family, and Kreacher, the Head House Elf for the Black Family, ahead to get their new furniture and food for the house while also setting up the wards with the American Goblins.

That didn't mean they didn't have things to unpack though, in the hallway that lead upstairs was littered with boxes that she specifically as for Willow and Kreacher to just set it aside for her. Most of the items in the box were magical in some fashion; as a result, she wanted to enchant a room to exist that only she could open where she could put the books and artifacts away herself.

The reason most families didn't just make a room exist is that it required a large magical core for the initial creation and the ability to manipulate the same magic to tie it to a ward stone. Meaning you need the advance knowledge of runestones to be able to do it.

Rose had never really felt as grateful until that moment that she decided to take Ancient Runes instead of Divination.

With relief in noting the fridge was full of food and drinks, Rose made herself and Teddy sandwiches before turning in for an early night. She knew that it would take a few nights before their bodies got used to this time zone instead of the UK's.

\----------------------------------

By the time the full moon was on them, Rose had managed to tie the Magical Room to the ward stone where only she and Teddy could get into it and see the actual door that was behind the downstairs closet.

"Ready, Cub?" Rose asked as she watched Teddy strip down to his boxers.

They've done the full moon numerous times and while Rose was happy Teddy bones didn't break like Remus' and were actually all things smoother, she still felt bad that he had to do it each full moon.

Perhaps that would change when he got older and got more control, but for now, he had to change each month because of the full moon.

Teddy nodded as he finished removing his pants and felt the pull of the moon. "It's time Mama, change! Change!" Teddy said excitedly as he watched her eagerly.

She felt a smile dance on her lips as she smoothly changed into her animagus. A Red Wolf that was bigger than a coyote, but smaller than the common Grey Wolf that was said to be the in-between for said two species.

Teddy grinned happily and clapped his hands before shifting into his own wolf form. A small reddish-black Grey Wolf pup that had a darker red than her own coating.

Smiling at her cub now in front of her, she gave him a few licks on his head before carefully grabbing the extra fur in the back of his neck before heading deeper into the preserve, making sure she knew the way back home.

She had gone through the forest the day before during Teddy's nap time and explored it herself. Finding the open field she found earlier, Rose let Teddy down and let his wolf smell all around them.

Settling along the soft grass, Rose kept an eye on her cub as his tail wagged back and forth happily. He played with some of the long grass briefly before tackling her softly and nibbling on her left ear.

Amused, Rose stood up and decided a run would help Teddy with the extra energy he's gotten from her trying to fix their sleep schedules. Keeping pace with her cub, Teddy and her explored the forest. Teddy panting heavily but his tail continuously wagging as his energy didn't seem to deplete at all.

It wasn't until the wind shifted just slightly and she caught onto a scent that had her tensing instantly and bringing her ears forward.

Teddy instantly noted the change as she watched his ears pull back and his tail instantly still as he hid under her front legs.

While the wind had shifted back to its initial direction, the damage was done and Rose was on high alert.

She gave a warning growl to the scent of wolves that was downwind of her. A full black wolf with red eyes emerged from the foliage that had surround Rose and her cub. Behind her were other wolves who's eyes were mostly golden in color but there were a few that had sky blue.

Though there were also the werewolves that were in Beta Shift instead of Full Shift which made Rose uneasy.

She knew she should've let Kreacher look around when he was here like he wished. Informing her of any presences that might cause her and her heir distress.

Rose gave a warning growl as her head lowered in front of Teddy and felt her magic shift under her skin, ready to harm those around the two of them if need be.

While many didn't realize it, an animagus could access their magic even while shifted. It just took a large magical core and being trained in wandless magic, because that's what it was essentially.

Rose had mastered it when she was on the run from Voldemort.

The Alpha of the werewolves stepped closer to her and she gave another snarl. She noted how the Alpha's Left and Right Hands were right beside her, also full shift.

Alpha's Right Hand was second in charge and acted in the Alpha's position should the Alpha be indisposed. While the Alpha's Left Hand worked more behind the scenes and often did things that the Alpha could not be seen to do.

It surprised her because the right hand was snarling right back at her, but the left seemed almost intrigued. And it wasn't until she actually made eye-contact with the wolf that she felt it.

Her inner wolf whined slightly at him, wanting to be submissive to him, but now wasn't the time for her wolf to want a mate, not without doing more research on the pack that had now surrounded her, keeping her from leaving.

She fought her wolf briefly. The older, wanting to mate part of her wolf wanted to stay and learn more about the light grey wolf that had caught its attention, but the other side, the one that was winning out, was telling it that they didn't know this pack, that they had to watch out for their cub.

It kick-started her wolf instance when she reminded her mating wolf of her cub that was now shaking slightly under her. Her maternal wolf instincts flared so when two wolves from her left stepped closer than she liked, she turned and snarled and let her magic dance out of her.

Pushing the two wolves two feet away, she whirled around and did the same to two other wolves that had stepped closer to her with her back turned.

Her magic was dancing under her skin angrily. How dare they. She didn't know this was their territory, most of the smells having been washed from the recent rain, but it didn't warrant the way they were surrounding her and her cub.

The Alpha snarled as Rose whirled around to face her, her teeth bared and her magic ready to fling the Alpha away from her and Teddy.

But the snarl wasn't directed at her, it was directed at the four werewolves that had gotten too close to her. Taking the distraction, Rose grabbed Teddy's scruff and forced herself to apparate in her wolf form.

She instantly flinched at the feeling of lack of skin on her front left leg and remembered why textbooks always said to never apparate in your animagus form, let alone side-apparate with someone.

Whining softly, Rose gave the still shaking Teddy a once over before carefully picking him back up and limping back toward the house where the door magically opened as she sent a spark of magic toward it.

Never ideal to handle a full moon in the house, Rose took Teddy upstairs to her room where she hoped her scent would help calm Teddy as she curled around him. It seemed she was going to do more research before announcing her presence to the town.

If she did it now, she had no doubt the werewolf pack would put two and two together. She wanted more information before the confrontation occurred.

Especially as it seemed her mate was part of that pack.


	2. Peter Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages Before Hale Fire:  
Peter Hale: 29  
Dorea Potter: 22  
Laura Hale:17  
Derek Hale: 15  
Cora Hale: 9  
Stiles Stilinski: 8  
Teddy Lupin: 6
> 
> Ages In Season 1:  
Ages Before Hale Fire in Season 1:  
Peter Hale: 37  
Chris Argent: 37  
Dorea Potter: 30  
Laura Hale:26  
Derek Hale: 23  
Cora Hale: 17  
Allison Argent: 17  
Stiles Stilinski: 16  
Teddy Lupin: 14

Rose drowned a potion that Willow had made during the full moon when she stopped by and spotted the missing skin on Rose's front leg.

It was now the morning after the Full Moon and Rose knew that Teddy would be sleeping off the full moon, especially since most of his energy had to be contained since they were in the house and not outside.

With the extra time for the day, Rose shook off any exhaustion she was feeling as she felt the skin on her arm slowly knit back together. It will stay sensitive for the next few days. The potion was to knit back the top layer of skin and make sure no infection sets in while her magic would actually work on knitting the skin back together underneath the top layer.

Knowing a long sleeve would make her arm uncomfortable, Rose settled for a t-shirt and jeans where she strapped her wands into an ankle holster that was disillusioned.

Feeling a little more confident, Rose shifted back into her wolf and carefully took a few steps around and tested the wait on her leg. While it stung, Rose knew she would be able to run on the leg if need be.

With that information, Rose manipulated her magic to cover her scent and tracks before slowly moving through the forest, using her wolf’s superior sense of smell and tracking ability to find her way back to the area where she and Teddy had been confronted.

She kept her distance for the moment before finding the spot where the Alpha had been and inhaling deeply, scenting the spot before tracking it back through the woods where she and her pack had come from.

Making sure to stay as much down-wind as she could, Rose stayed on the outskirts of the house she eventually stumbled upon. Knowing she couldn't stay long otherwise one of the wolves would either spot her or perhaps smell her (there was only so much magic could hide a natural scent and a scent that stayed in one area for so long), she looked over the white house that seemed to have been built centuries ago and passed down through the family.

Rose mesmerized the outside and just before she would take back off, her eyes connected with soft blue eyes from the window. She felt her tail slightly wag behind her as her ears relaxed slightly.

She took her eyes off of his when she heard two teenagers joking with each other head toward the steps. Knowing if she connected eyes with her mate she wouldn't want to leave, she turned and darted back into the forest.

Letting the scent of the woods surround her as her magic kept her hidden from the werewolves until she made it back to her house.

When she got back to her own house, she shifted back and started on lunch for her and Teddy who should be awake soon.

"Willow," Rose said softly to the silent room.

There was a small pop that alerted Rose to Willow's entry. "Mistress be calling Willow?" Willow asked in a soft squeaky voice.

"I want you and Kreacher to look at a property that is inhabited by werewolves. Catalog each and every member of the pack and make sure you are never seen or heard. Record everything you think will be relevant and try and gather as many of their names as possible. Their pack house is a house just Northwest of our own. Think you can find it?" Rose asked the House Elf.

"Willow will help Mistress. Does Mistress want Willow and Kreacher to subdue the wolves?" Willow asked, her left ear flopping slightly.

"No, I want them to never know you were there," Rose said with a hint of finality as Willow nodded.

"Willow and Kreacher be doing that then. We will be having information by next sun cycle," Willow said before she disappeared with no sounding pop.

"Tomorrow, just say you'll have it by tomorrow," Rose muttered with amusement as the bacon started to simmer, making the smell waft through the house.

It didn't take long before a sleepy six year old dressed in yellow pajamas that had badgers all over them. Rose smiled at the pajamas and mentally said that they should switch it out for the red pajamas with lions over it, seeing as the badger one could probably do with a wash.

"Bacon?" Teddy asked, his nose in the air seeming scenting it like his wolf counterpart.

Rose made an affirmative noise as she grabbed the toast popped out of the toaster. Quickly making a breakfast sandwich, she slid the first one to Teddy before working on three more for him.

His appetite always increased following the full moon and if Rose didn't have her inheritance from her family and Sirius, she would've been worried about Teddy eating her out of the house.

After handing him the other sandwiches, Rose made her own before settling down beside Teddy where they leisurely ate their Brunch sandwiches.

"What are we doing today?" Teddy asked with a soft yawn, his left hand curled into a fist as it rubbed his eyes.

Rose gave Teddy a soft look that was full of love. "Well, I thought we could possibly go out and finally do some swimming lessons you've been dying for. Then, we can get a picnic from Mepsy and have dinner at the local park where you can then play on it. How does that sound?" Rose asked as she shifted her hand through his hair, reminding herself he might need a haircut soon if he's willing.

"That sounds really fun, Mama," Teddy agreed as he polished off the last sandwich.

"Alright, let's get dressed then," Rose agreed as she and Teddy made their way upstairs.

She exchanged her current outfit for a two piece swimsuit and then threw the t-shirt and shorts over top of them before heading to Teddy's room where he already found his swim shorts and set them on the bed.

Helping him into the swim-shorts that had howling wolves over them, she watched him grab the howling wolf t-shirt he also had and helped him into it as well.

"Ready Teddy-Bear?" Rose asked as she grabbed the bag that Mipsy had pre-packed for them once she heard Rose's plan for the day.

She helped Teddy into his flip flops after double checking he had his sneakers and socks in the bag along with three towels (one being for the car seat so he didn't have to sit in a wet towel).

"I'm ready, Mama," Teddy agreed as he motioned his arms to be picked up.

They quickly got into the car before setting off toward the community pool that Rose had noted earlier when she was planning the move earlier.

Seeing as she would be getting information about the werewolves tomorrow, she figured it would be helpful to also know what they might be saying about her once they catch onto the fact that she was in town today.

She knew that Willow and Kreacher combined were scary intelligent and seeing as they knew they threatened Teddy and her last night (through the bonds that the Master/Mistress and Heir have with House Elves) they would go above and beyond what she had requested from them.

"Alright, Teddy-Bear, let's start with your lessons yeah?" Rose asked with a soft smile as she parked the car and let her magic release her scent.

Any werewolf nearby would pick up her scent, making them have a slight reaction of wanting to sneeze like some dust or glitter had gotten in their nose. She knew she smelt like a wolf, but the slight sneeze like reaction showed her that she had a magical core as well.

Teddy would have the same reaction as her own scent, the difference being his wolf scent would be stronger and his eyes often would either flash the beta gold of Muggle Werewolves or the Emerald Green as he owns and as his magical alpha.

They enjoyed their time in the pool, Teddy quickly picked up how to swim like a baby duck in water and was quickly swimming small laps around her. She made sure he knew not to go in the deep end but they enjoyed the small games they played together until Teddy was pleasantly tired.

From there, they went back to the car where Rose had noted a basket that had a blanket resting comfortably on top of it.

"Picnic at the park?" Rose asked to confirm that Teddy wasn't too tired from playing.

"Please, please, please!" Teddy pleaded with a large smile on his face as he wiggled slightly in his car seat.

"Alright, alright," chuckled Rose as she started the car toward the park.

By the time they got there, most children and parents had gone home for their own dinners meaning Teddy and Rose had the park mostly for themselves.

Grabbing the basket and blanket, Rose had Teddy help her set the blanket down before they kicked off their flip flops and relaxed on it.

Rose brought the picnic basket over and wondered what Mipsy had packed. Spotting the Strawberry Pretzel Yogurt cups, she grabbed two of the three and handed one to Teddy to keep him occupied for the moment. Teddy chewed the pretzel before grabbing a spoon from the basket and digging into the yogurt mixed with crushed pretzels.

She made sure to keep Teddy in her eye-sight as she grabbed the chopped steak salad that was in a small container. Knowing that the container for Teddy had more rare meat then medium, she passed him the small container and small side of ranch and fork for him to dig into while she grabbed her own chopped chicken salad with ranch.

Taking her time on her own yogurt, she relaxed under the fading sun and felt some of the tension from the past week slowly melt away from her.

The burial, moving, finding a werewolf pack, it's been slowly taking its toll on her body. But out here, with the fading sun and cool summer breeze with Teddy just relaxing, it made the tension in her body slowly bleed out.

She felt like she could finally breathe even for just a moment.

The moment was ruined when her eyes connected with the soft blue eyes she had seen at the Pack House.

"Is this spot taken?" a smooth voice, manipulative, slithered out. Their eyes connected and Rose could feel her wolf instantly perked up at the sight of her mate in front of her.

"I suppose the answer to that question is with another question," she said smoothly, her left eyebrow raising, "Are you going to interrogate me or just join us for food?"

"Why must I chose one? Why cannot I do both?" he asked as he stepped just a little bit closer.

Rolling her eyes and wondering what it was with her and Slytherins, she reached into the picnic basket and brought out the other pretzel yogurt cup.

The man in front of her actually raised his eyebrows, seeming slightly surprised by the way she just seemed to give in. She gave him an unamused look in return.

"If I don't say yes, you'll just listen in on our conversation anyway," she said rolling her eyes.

The man huffed slightly in amusement as he sat to the left of Rose, seeming knowing that she wouldn't want him anyway near her cub which was on her right side.

"Mama, can I have a juice box?" Teddy asked politely as he set the yogurt down and opened the container of the rare steak salad.

"Sure, cub," Rose said as she reached in and handed him one of the apple juice boxes they had.

"I suppose that answers my question as to whether you are the wolves that we met during our last run," the male said

"Possibly. If we're going to be talking to each other, I want a name," she demanded, her blood red hair glinting slightly in the descending sun.

The male's lip twitched slightly in amusement at her nonsense tone of voice. "Peter Hale, may I have the name of the goddess in front of me?" he smoothly said.

"What would happen if I said no?" she asked purely to see his response.

She was rewarded with his eyes flashing the sky blue for a second and felt her wolf shake slightly in excitement as she realized she's winding him up, but not the bad type of winding up, the type that lead down a path of lack of clothing.

"I suppose I would have to be  _ persuasive  _ then," he spoke softly as he leaned in her ear, making her shudder just slightly as the light cold that swept through her body.

Feeling amused, she decided to play with him a little bit and let her left hand, the one that lacked her Ladyship rings, rest along his chest. She felt the six pack under her hand but refused to acknowledge it as she followed his lead and leaned into his ear.

"I would  _ love  _ to see you try," she said and then pushed him away from her.

Mirth danced in her eyes as his scent had flared with want before it caught up with his body and she watched him flail slightly to catch his balance but he had already fallen on his back.

It wasn't that bad, he had been sitting (technically it was more along the lines of lounging) on the blanket anyway before he leaned into her. "Minx," he accused as Teddy giggled from his spot.

"Desert?" he asked Rose as he moved from his spot and settled in her lap, seeming to claim her as his cheek rubbed against her neck, seeming to get rid of Peter's scent that slightly lingered there from when he leaned in.

Peter's face twisted slightly, seeming displeased that his scent was being covered by Teddy's, but then his face softened.

"Yeah, cub, we have desert," Rose said as she easily worked around Teddy scent-marking her (she's gotten used to it since he was two and acted so much like a wolf most days) and grabbed the strawberry lemonade cookies and No-Bake Oreo™ Chex™ Cereal Bars. Both were his favorite and she watched him perk instantly up.

"Remember, only two of each. It's near bedtime and we can't have you loaded on sugar. The only reason you get two is because of your fast metabolism," she warned him as he leaned over her lap and grabbed one of the cookies.

Teddy pouted but nodded anyway. "Can I go play?" he asked, the cookie still in his hand.

"I suppose, stay in my eyesight and make sure you can always smell my scent. If you can't, you probably went to far away," she warned him and got a quick nod in return before he took off for the jungle gym.

"He's not yours," Peter said as they found themselves alone for the time being.

"Originally my godson, then adopted son," Rose confirmed, "his father was a werewolf, his mother was magical."

That ended that topic as Peter just nodded and relaxed along the blanket. "So, what really is your name?" he asked looking at her.

"I thought you were going to be persuasive," she teased and followed his lead in leaning back along the blanket.

"Alright," Peter said and his lips twitched upwards before mirth entered his eyes.

"I’m not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together."

"No, Peter, don't you dare."

"Are you a parking ticket? 'Cause you've got fine written all over you."

"Peter, I fucking mean it."

"I’m lost. Can you give me directions to your heart?"

Rose's lips twitched as she tried to hide the growing smile by shaking her head.

"I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours?"

"Oh my god, that was just bad," Rose snickered.

Peter's lips twitched into a full blown grin as he said the next line, "Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only 10 I see!"

Rose burst out laughing and clutched her stomach as the latest cheesy line reached her ears. "Okay, okay. You win, I'll tell you my name. Just stop with the bad pick-up lines," Rose said, her face seeming glowing as her smile widen as she noted the happy lines around his eyes as his mouth was lifted in a soft smile.

"Dorea Rose Potter-Black. Yes, it's a mouthful. I normally go by Rose," Rose told him as she held out her right hand.

"Peter Hale, no middle name," Peter said as he took her hand but instead of shaking it, turned it over and gave it a small kiss on the back of her hand.

"Fancy," she teased.

"Of course, a lady deserves no less," he said with a charming grin.

Rose snorted and let out a soft oof as Teddy crashed into her chest and curled into it, burying his face into her shoulder. "Teddy?" Rose asked with concern as Teddy was shaking just slightly.

"Bad Wolves," he muttered into her neck, clutching her like a life-line.

Rose instantly tensed and felt a sense of betrayal when she turned and looked at Peter, but it died quickly when she saw him frowning and looking toward the edge of the park where two men and a lady that held the stance for demanding respect.

"Talia," Peter murmured his voice sounding slightly sharper and his eyes flashed the sky blue eyes of his beta wolf.

The lady named Talia with the two men responded to Peter by flashing her own red eyes. With the confirmation that it was the Alpha in front of her and two of her betas, Rose held Teddy closer and pulled on her magic to take her back home.

There was a pop and she felt the familiar sensation of Apparition before she appeared back in her living room. Teddy was still clutching her and shaking lightly, her shoulder was getting slightly wet as silent tears ran down his face.

"It's okay, Cub, we're safe. I would never let them harm you," she said as she patted his hair softly and scented his neck that she knew would help calm him down.

And it did, after a few minutes his arms fell limp away from her neck, but he was still scent marking her neck and one hand now twisted around her shirt, but it was progress.

"Come on, let's have a nice relaxing bath and then you can sleep with me tonight. Would that help?" Rose asked.

Teddy let out a soft whine, he shifted to look at her and his eyes flashed her emerald green before he nodded softly as he rested his head on her shoulder, exhaustion seeming creeping up on him.

"Mipsy," Rose said as she lifted Teddy into her arms easily.

"Mistress be calling Mipsy?" Mipsy asked, her voice more squeaky then Willow's and sounded more young.

"When you get the chance, I want you to bring the car back to the garage and grab the picnic basket and blanket without anyone looking. Please," Rose said and saw Mipsy nod before disappearing.

After a soothing bath that helped calm both their wolves, Teddy was now wearing his wolf pajamas (his third pair of pajamas that was actually his favorite, the badger his second favorite, and the lion his third favorite) and both were cuddled on Rose's bed.

"What do they want, Mama?" Teddy asked softly as she turned off the light.

"We're on their territory, I think they're wondering if we mean any harm for them. I just wish they went about it a different way. But don't worry, I'll clear it up soon," Rose said as she moved the slightly wet hair out of his face.

"We don't have to move again, do we?" Teddy asked.

"No, cub, I will make sure we don't have to," Rose said as she settled next to Teddy who instantly curled into her, his nose in her collar bone.

"I liked Peter," Teddy said after a few minutes of silence.

Rose relaxed and tightened her arm slightly around Teddy before relaxing it. "Yeah, I do to. Sleep time, Teddy-Bear. Then we can figure out what to do tomorrow," Rose said.

"Okay, Mama. Love you," Teddy whispered.

"Love you too," Rose said and she fell asleep quickly, her wolf relaxing as the scent of her cub drafted up to her nose.


	3. The Hale Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ages Before Hale Fire:  
Peter Hale: 29  
Dorea Potter: 22  
Laura Hale:17  
Derek Hale: 15  
Cora Hale: 9  
Stiles Stilinski: 8  
Teddy Lupin: 6
> 
> Ages In Season 1:  
Ages Before Hale Fire in Season 1:  
Peter Hale: 37  
Chris Argent: 37  
Dorea Potter: 30  
Laura Hale:26  
Derek Hale: 23  
Cora Hale: 17  
Allison Argent: 17  
Stiles Stilinski: 16  
Teddy Lupin: 14

Rose was reading through the information that Kreacher and Willow had put together. Teddy had gone down for bed easily and seemed to have crashed after they enjoyed a stay at home.

She would've loved to have taken out and see more of the town, but yesterday's confrontation made her wary of leaving her house until she could talk to the pack, which she couldn't until she read through the information her House Elves gathered for her.

_ Alpha Talia Hale is thought of as a well-respected and accomplished Evolved Alpha who is known for being both tough and fair when it came to politics. From the little that was seen of her character, she appeared to be someone who did not agree with unnecessary violence but who believed that the werewolf community had every right to defend themselves against those who sought to harm them, such as the . She was also seen to be dedicated to werewolf traditions due to her being a descendant of such a well-known and centuries-old werewolf bloodline. _

_ She is seen as a kind, compassionate, and caring woman when it came to her family, and it was obvious that she loved her children dearly, giving them support when needed while still letting them know that they were accountable for their actions. She was best known for being a widely-respected leader and adviser, making her someone who Alphas and other shapeshifters felt comfortable approaching for advice and counsel on whatever issues they were having. She appeared to be excellent at maintaining a balance between expecting the best from her pack and her family, while still providing comfort and support to them even if they made mistakes. _

So far, Rose thought Talia might be a good Alpha of a pack, perhaps the reason she was there yesterday was to attempt to talk to them. But Rose had felt her inner wolf snarl at the two beside her and knew she had to get her cub away from them.

She turned to the next file that her House Elves had made of one Peter Hale.

_ Peter Hale is an intelligent, manipulative, and power-hungry person who is always looking for an advantage in life, regardless of which form it comes. He is very adept at reading people, and uses his knowledge of how people work to manipulate them into doing what he wants them to do. Due to growing up as the younger brother to the well-respected and powerful Alpha Talia Hale and right-hand Calvin Hale, Peter developed an inferiority complex that caused him to constantly strive for more power and higher status, and he insisted that the Hale Pack needed to be stronger and more ruthless against the hunters. _

She wasn't overly surprised by the information. She remembers the times Ron had his own inferiority complex due to the large number of siblings he had and wasn't quite the youngest. She wondered if it would've been worse for Peter seeing as it was his sister that was the Alpha and not himself. Shaking her head and pushing the thought aside, she figured Peter just needed to find something that he was good at and Talia wasn't. Manipulation aside at least.

She then turned to the folders regarding Talia's children. Seeing as they were next in line for the Alpha Spark, Rose wasn't to learn at least a bit more about them.

_ Laura Hale personality so far has shown similarities with her mother and Alpha Talia Hale. She seems to have natural leadership abilities and has a tendency to speak her mind even to her Alpha. It appears that the seventeen-year-old shows signs of being a great future alpha especially as she has been training since she was ten years old. Outgoing and has a close social circle. Smart but doesn't always show people, kind, loyal, extremely intelligent. _

_ Derek Hale is fifteen years old and his personality shows regret and sorrow behind a small facade of being fine. He seems to be holding something back from his Alpha and clearly seems to be regretting or possibly grieving over something or someone. He shows the potential to be an Alpha as he seems to care for others and enjoys playing basketball and playing with his siblings and cousins. Shows loyalty and very expressive in actions even when he doesn't always show his feelings. Likes to keep to himself at times but will always be there for his siblings if they ask for him. _

_ Cora Hale is the youngest of the Hale Siblings and is nine years old. Seeming to be the smartest and most resourceful of the siblings as she often uses her surroundings to hide from them and then scare them when they least regret it. She often spends time in the library with her uncle Peter often reading with him on the supernatural. She has the spark of a warrior spirit and has the possibility of being a headstrong, independent woman who could easily take care of herself should she ever decide to leave the Hale Pack. Loyalty is also shown in her even being as young as she is, very expressive and takes no shit from anyone or anything. Will punch someone if they insult her friends, even her sibings too. Often gets into fights with her cousins if they insult any of her family members, especially Peter Hale. _

At the end of each file was a phone number (well, except Cora). Putting away all files of the pack except Talia, she grabbed her phone that Hermione had demanded she got and texted the number that belonged to Talia Hale.

"West Edge of Hale Territory, Midnight. Alone would be great but not required." and then pressed send. She figured she'd look over the rest of the reports Willow and Kreacher made depending on how her meeting with Talia went.

Checking the time, she noted she had two hours before she had to be at the meeting spot and informed Willow to watch over Teddy in the meantime. Grabbing a thin hoodie that used to be Ron's that she had stolen at some point, Rose slipped it on and then slipped on her disillusioned arm holster for her wand.

She slipped on her shoes and then went out the backdoor of the house and felt the soft summer breeze that was California.

Easily slipping into her Animagus state, Rose made sure her scent wasn't making a trial back to her house in case the meeting went sour and set off into the woods.

She made sure she kept to the edge of the territory where it seemed to have been marked recently. Edging along the invisible line, Rose eventually made it to the west side of Beacon Hills and relaxed under a tree and looked up at the stars. Easily spotting the Dog Star and the Andromeda constellation, Rose felt a spark of sorrow hit her before it eased away. She would always miss those that were close to her, but she knew they were happy all together again.

She shifted her ears but refrained from moving as she heard the foliage behind her rustle. Finally, she turned her head when a black wolf head appeared out of the bush and made its way to her side. There was some tension, but Rose let the woman approach, it did seem like she had come alone, which was appreciated.

They laid side-by-side in silence for a few minutes, just watching the stars before Rose sighed. Standing back and up stretching lightly, Rose finally shifted back to her human state and was happy that all of her clothes had followed suit. She thought she had it pretty mastered at this point, seeing as she has to do it once a month, but sometimes she would forget a shoe or sock which just made her annoyed.

Rose looked at Alpha Hale whose head was tilted slightly as she stood up and transformed back into her human self.

Not making eye contact out of respect, Rose flicked her wand out of its holster and pointed at a rock, silently, she had it change into a pair of boxers and then changed another rock into a shirt.

"Not the greatest, but it should do," Rose said softly, her British accent making it clear she was not from America as she knelt and handed the clothes to Alpha Hale.

"Thank you," Talia said softly as she grabbed the clothes and slipped them on, seeming unbothered by the cold night breeze that was settling over them.

They didn't talk for a few minutes as Talia redressed and then examined the other. "You're not from around here," Talia stated.

"What gave it away?" The drawl slipped out before she realized it, making a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

Her banter with Draco during her school years reminding her of the lack of forethought she sometimes had when talking to another person. Honestly, it was all his fault.

Instead of insulting Talia like she expected the comment to do so, Talia just gave a soft snort and shook her head slightly, a smile dancing on her lips. "I'm sorry for trespassing on your territory," Rose finally settled for after silence was around them once more.

Talia's lips twitched into a smile. "Which time? The full moon or the day afterward when you checked out the house?"

Rose felt the blush slightly deepen. "Ah, right." She said awkwardly.

Talia just smiled at her which helped soothe some of Rose's nerves. "When we met the other wolf during the Full Moon, I admit to being curious. Your scent never seemed to cling to the air, and when you disappeared I admit to being worried when we saw a chunk of skin left behind. Are you alright?" Talia asked.

Rose rubbed her left arm where the chunk had been taken out and winced as it was still healing and clearly still sensitive. "I took a potion. It'll heal by the end of the week fully," Rose honestly said as she pushed both her hands in the Hoodie pocket, feeling awkward under the gaze of Talia Hale who was older and seemed far more wiser than even Dumbledore.

"How old are you? You seem young to have a cub?" Talia finally asked but with no judgment.

"I'm 22. Teddy is 6. His father and mother passed away around the time he was born. I was originally his godmother, but I did later adopt him as my own," Rose said.

It felt weird being honest with a person she was just meeting. But Talia had this aura around her that said she loved helping others and she understood why wolves that weren't even in her pack would go to her for advice.

"You're still a cub yourself." Talia's voice was filled with concern.

"I don't think I was ever a cub," Rose said softly, her heartbeat showing no signs of a lie.

It was the truth. Her living situation with the Dursleys was abusive and negligent, she was never allowed a childhood. When she entered the Magical World she was held over a pyre where one wrong word and they betrayed her or lift her high in the sky like some savior.

They never saw her as an abused child that never liked the attention, that all she wanted was to finally live her life. Instead, they made her face Voldemort because they thought her their savior, cowards to never fight him themselves. Instead, they sent an 11 to 17-year-old to fight their own battles.

The only reason she stayed after the battle was for Hermione, Ron, Teddy, and Andy. With Andy gone and Hermione and Ron starting their own family, Rose knew it was finally time for her to live the life she desired.

"I'm sorry to hear that." And Rose knew she wasn't lying. While her hearing wasn't as great as actual werewolves, the distance between them made Talia's heartbeat pound in her ear when she focused on it. There was no blip, no lie that Talia has said.

"I'm Rose," Rose said finally as she took out her right hand and extended it to Talia.

"Talia," Talia said with a gentle smile before her eyes saw the rings on her hand. "I don't think I recognize that design, what is it?"

"Um, my Ladyship rings. For back in Europe," Rose said awkwardly.

Talia seemed to want to question it more, but she just gave Rose a gentle smile that eased some of her anxiety.

"Can I stay? On your territory I mean? I know the few meetings we've had ended with me disappearing, but my Cub matters more than talking to you. You've scared him and I needed to get him to where he felt safe."

"I'm sorry that we've scared your cub, it was never our intention. I must apologize for the four wolves at our first meeting, they thought your snarling was a challenge directed at me, they didn't see the cub under you as he blended with the night and your fur rather well," Talia said with a flash of regret crossing her face. "I will say though, your magic does have me curious. But seeing as we are still strangers, I won't press the issue so long as you mean no threat to my pack. You're welcome to join us for Full Moon's or Pack Nights where we go on a run without the pull of the moon and have a barbeque at the Pack House. No one will harm you or your cub."

Rose felt the tension that had been in her since coming from England leave quickly, making her shoulders droop in relief. "Yeah, yeah, that sounds good. Good idea," Rose rambled out.

"Before I leave, I did want to ask how long these clothes will stay clothes?" Talia asked gesturing to her current outfit.

"Um, until I change them back. It's simple transfiguration, won't change back till I make them change back or the spell wears off which takes like, fifteen years I think," Rose said with a shrug. She's had transfigured clothes or objects before they lasted until the spell wore off. Often using the spell to actually have clothes and a better bed at the Dursleys.

"Fascinating. I'm going to change back to my wolf, you're welcome to take the spell of them and return the rocks. It was great meeting you finally. I look forward to our future interactions," Talia said with a smile before stripping and turning back into a Black Wolf once more.

They made eye contact once more before Talia darted back through the woods toward the Hale Pack House.

Rose grabbed her wand and easily changed the clothes back into rocks before transforming herself into her Red Wolf form and made her own way home letting her scent linger and leave a path to her house.

\----------------------------------

It took nearly a week before Rose was invited to a BBQ at the Hale House that she decided her and Teddy would go to.

"It's alright, Cub, they aren't going to hurt us. If they do, you find me and I'll take care of it, okay?" Rose asked as she helped Teddy into his shoes.

"I suppose," Teddy said with uncertainty as he slipped into the shoes before grabbing Rose's hand.

"You can even stay with me if you want until you get comfortable," Rose compromised as they settled in the car that Mipsy had returned just before her confrontation with Talia.

Teddy nod was hesitant and his clutch on Rose's hand was strong but he seemed to be trying to be strong for Rose.

Rose felt a sigh swell in her that she tampered down and knelt in front of Teddy, pushing his hair out of his face. "Come on, love, let's get going. We can leave anytime we want too," she said as she gave him a soft kiss on his forehead.

Watching some of the tension in his body leave with the confirmation they could leave anytime, Teddy let Rose lead him to the car where he was strapped into his car seat.

From there, they made their way through the forest and reached the back entrance to the Preserve where the Hale House rested.

Teddy still reeked of some anxiety as Rose parked the car and helped him out of the seat. She then reached into the passenger seat and grabbed the dessert that she told Talia she would bring. There were three containers of s'mores pies that she had made by hand.

"Let me help you, beautiful," came the smooth voice of Peter Hale behind Rose as she grabbed the containers.

Peter had taken two of the containers, leaving the one for Rose to hold easily and the other hand for Teddy to hold. "Still a charmer I see," Rose teased lightly.

"Hey, Little man, you excited to be here?" Peter asked Teddy curiously who seemed to be trying to hide behind Rose even as they started walking toward the back of the house.

Teddy just shrugged and let go of Rose's hand to clutch the bottom of her shirt instead. Peter seemed concerned even as Rose shot him an apologetic look.

"What exactly should we expect?" Rose asked instead, hoping the question would also help Teddy feel less anxiety.

Peer shot Rose a wolfish grin that showed a hint of fang and made her more amused than anything. "Matthew, my brother-in-law, is manning the grill. Most of the burgers are rare or medium, there are also hot dogs. The younger ones are running around playing games. I know the teenagers are going to be mostly rough-housing together. Talia is going to mostly be keeping an eye on them and making sure they don't take it too far, especially with those that aren't a werewolf. You have a lot of relaxing and after the food is gone and night is approaching, we go for a run. You're welcome to join us for that," Peter explained excitedly.

Seeing his excitement toward the run, Rose felt a little bit bad but Teddy has hardly mastered his control. Most of the time it's only when it's a Full Moon that he changes into a wolf, neither of them knows if he could become a wolf outside that day. "We'll see about it," Rose finally settled on.

She doesn't know how long Teddy would want to stay anyway. There was no reason to dash Peter's excitement or to raise it. For now, they'd go with the flow as it seemed her life was set out to be.

Finally, they were in the backyard where Rose noted a large amount of people. There were toddlers up through teenagers that were wrestling with one another, the adults seeming to talk with another amicably.

"Ah, Rose, hello. I'm happy you decided to join us. This must be your cub," Talia pleasantly said as she crouched in front of Teddy who was now hiding behind Rose's leg.

"Teddy, this is Alpha Hale," Rose encouragingly said as she ran her hands through his hair to help him relax softly.

"Hello, Alpha Hale," Teddy quietly said.

"You can call me Talia. May I call you Teddy? Or would you like me to call you Mr.Potter?" Talia asked with mock seriousness.

Teddy giggled before leaning away from Rose's leg slightly to really look at Talia. "Teddy's okay. Better than Mr.anything. Just don't call me Theodore," Teddy demanded as his nose scrunched in disgust when he said his full name.

"You just don't like it because I only say it when you're in trouble," Rose pointed out with mock disapproval.

Teddy stuck out his tongue at his mother before breaking into giggles when she returned it to him.

Talia and Peter were grinning at the pair when Talia helped Peter and Rose by taking the desert. "These smell lovely, Rose. Thank you, you didn't have to."

"Just like you didn't have to bring us. It was my pleasure, I enjoy cooking," Rose said before Talia walked toward the two large tables that contained food that was by the grill where a man with dark brown hair was manning the grill. They exchanged greetings as Talia set the desert down.

Peter had led the two toward a lounge chair where Teddy had curled toward his mother as she and Peter started talking. He watched them with happiness as he watched Peter make her laugh.

It was a sound that had slowly started to dwindle the past few years and he was happy that she started to look happy again.

"Hey, you're the new kid right?" demanded a girl with long brown hair that nearly reached her waist and shining brown eyes that reflected the light.

"Um, yeah," Teddy said nervously as he could smell she was also a werewolf.

"Did you want to join us in playing hide-and-seek. We're playing in the woods, making it harder to play. You have to track people and then tag them to make them join Seeker. It's super fun," the girl said brightly as she extended a hand toward Teddy to take.

Teddy looked from his mother and Peter back to the girl. "S-Sure," Teddy stuttered as he took her hand.

"I'm Teddy," Teddy finally said as she was dragged by the strong little girl toward another group that was roughly his age. He thought they were between five and ten years old.

"Cora." the little girl then introduced him briefly to the group before they made their way into the forest.

A boy named Simon was it first, and Teddy instantly remembered the lessons his Mama teaches him to help lose people from his scent and hide. While he knew he probably shouldn't use it for playing hide-and-seek, he thought that they might want a challenge.

After making his scent go in a few circles, Teddy reached out toward his magical core like his Mama taught him before eliminating his scent from the air. Making sure not to make it too hard, Teddy made small tracks like broken branches or the occasional footprint in the mud before he climbed a tall tree. He didn't go all the way up, but he was hidden in the multitude of branches.

From there, he settled in the branches and waited to see if anyone would find him. Giggling softly as the seeker passed by his tree with a slight confused look.

Rose was enjoying talking with Peter, her inner wolf was mentally purring as she got to better know the man and realized that he really knew his way with words. Often seeming to manipulate the conversation in some form of way that while might seem innocent to the casual listener, the truth was completely different.

If Rose wasn't so amused she would've felt the spark of arousal. At least, until Cora Hale burst out from the trees and rushed over to Rose with some tears in her eyes.

"I can't find Teddy!" she cried out as the group of kids emerged from the forest looking distraught that their parents instantly went over to them to try and comfort them.

Rose frowned and searched for the bond on her magical core that linked her and Teddy together seeing as she was his Alpha. She felt some tension release when she noted he wasn't in danger or anything, he actually felt quite amused.

"What game were you playing?" Rose asked calmly.

"Hide-and-seek," Cora said with a slight sniffle as Talia quickly came over and gathered her in her arms.

"Ah," Rose said as she got up from her seat and entered the forest.

She allowed magic to enhance her smell and found Teddy's trail easily and felt amused when it kept rebounding back into itself before it suddenly cut off.

"Where is he?" Cora asked from Talia's side who followed her into the forest. The only other one that joined was Peter and she could smell some of his own anxiety.

She followed the subtle signs that he left behind, thankful that he had done so, otherwise she would've needed to use a spell to find him (or used the pack bond between them), before seeing the trail ends at a tree.

Shaking her head in amusement, she looked up and tried to find where he might be. "Teddy, Love, time to come down. You've worried your friends with your disappearance act," Rose said confusing the two adults and child.

Teddy's bright blond hair was quickly moving down the tree. "Sorry, Mama, sorry Cora. I didn't mean to worry you," Teddy said ask he easily moved from branch to branch.

"It's alright love, remember, they don't know the type of training you do. I am proud that you were able to mask your scent though," Rose said as she extended her arms for Teddy to jump into when he got low enough.

Jump he did, she quickly caught him and let him on the ground where Cora quickly got him into a hug before punching his shoulder hard enough to make him wince.

"That's for being safe, the other is for pulling a disappearing act," she said with a scowl as she turned away from Teddy and marched away.

Teddy was watching her with wide eyes as he rubbed the spot she punched. "Ow," he muttered in shock before turning to his mother. "What did I do?" he asked rhetorically.

"Come on, Little Wolf, food should be ready soon. You need to go wash your hands," Rose said as she pushed him toward the house.

"Where did he learn to do that, not even we knew he was up there?" Talia asked after a glance toward her brother who seemed intrigued.

"I taught him," Rose said with a small shrug. "With hunters and things out there in the world, I wanted to make sure he knew how to keep himself safe. Surprised he managed to cover his scent, I was expecting him to learn that by next year. I suppose that moves up some lessons," Rose muttered to herself.

Peter and Talia obviously had questions, but for now, they let it be. They were still new and still entitled to keeping some things to themselves so long as it doesn't hurt either pack. The BBQ went rather smoothly after that, Teddy apologized to Cora, Simon, and the rest of the small group. Ending with him sitting next to Rose and then next to Cora, both seeming to be best friends already.

Teddy paused in taking a bite and turned to his mother where he knelt along the bench and whispered to her ear. "Can I turn the bracelet off?" he asked not realizing most of the wolves around could hear him even when he whispered.

Rose herself paused in her conversation to Peter who also seemed interested in Rose's answer. She looked around the pack with a critical eye, like she was fully seeing if they were trustworthy or not. Talia held her breath, realizing the importance of such a question. It became obvious to her and Peter that Teddy had something going on that no one could know about, and Rose's answer would say if she was trusting them with said secret or not.

Finally, Rose nodded. "You may," she told Teddy.

Teddy's bright smile instantly lit his face as a bracelet suddenly appeared on his right hand, a leather bracelet that had a silver plate and engraved on it was a howling wolf.

Suddenly though, the engraved wolf turned a reddish hue before settling back into the white. It wouldn't have been noticeable but Peter and Talia were watching. observing Teddy, they watched him turn to Cora and told her to watch this. Like a chain reaction, everyone looked to the six-year-old whose hair was suddenly a bright purple and quickly changing through colors.

Cora was hypnotized and seemed delighted into telling Teddy colors and watching him change his hair color. Sometimes even changing eye color because he could.

All the wolves have never seen it before and seemed enchanted and watched as Teddy turned to his mother in delight, his hair changing to her ink-black hair and his eyes the same emerald green as her own. He seemed so pleased and carefree in that moment that Peter's wolf seemed to wag it's tail slightly, seeing it's new pup so happy in their den, their pack.

Eventually, the topics got back started even as Cora dragged Derek and Laura into the conversation with Teddy and telling him random colors and seeing what he could do. Often having his shift to try and match some sort of coloring to one of the siblings. "Will you tell us what he is?" Talia asked Rose softly.

Rose stayed silently for a moment, her anxiety levels were slowing down from when Teddy had revealed his own powers, "In my world, we call him a Metamorphmagus. A shape-changer basically. His mother was one," Rose said the last bit almost like an afterthought.

"So it's heredity?" Peter asked.

"That's the theory. Sometimes it's in one generation and then doesn't appear in the next. My friend Hermione tried to explain that because the magical world in Britain, the one I'm from anyway, is so centered toward interbreeding that some magic dies with each generation when Teddy's grandmother married a Muggleborn, a magical person born from those without magic, that it ignited the spark for Metamorphmagus. Teddy's mother also married outside of the Pureblood, Half-Blood interbreeding and married a werewolf. Giving Teddy the Werewolf Spark and Magical Spark which helped fuel his Metamorphmagus abilities," Rose explained.

"That sounds fascinating. Will you tell us more?" Talia asked.

Rose looked uncomfortable for the moment. "Maybe another day. If you don't mind."

"Not at all," Peter butted in before his sister could. He got a look from her that said she was unimpressed with him and then rolled her eyes at him.

In the end, Teddy and Rose did leave early before the pack run. Teddy was tired and his magical core was running slightly low from his earlier disappearance act and then his magic fueling changing his hair and eyes. He was contently exhausted in the end that he quickly fell asleep on their way home.

Rose felt happy with how things were going. Perhaps she could trust these people. It would be hard, fully trusting them, with her life as it was--the abuse from the Dursley's and never knowing who would sell you out and betray you--trusting was hard for her. She helped take the first step tonight, maybe finally she can relax and live her life. That would be nice.


	4. The Owl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Current Ages:  
Peter Hale: 29  
Dorea Potter: 22  
Laura Hale:17  
Derek Hale: 15  
Cora Hale: 9  
Stiles Stilinski: 8  
Teddy Lupin: 6

Rose gave a sigh and relaxed under the sunlight. Hermione and Ron had recently contacted her through her phone about arranging a playdate between Teddy and their oldest Rose. After a few days and working about their schedules, Teddy was finally able to Internation Floo (thank god she had a pass, it cost her 2 galleons each month but it was well worth it) over to their house and was currently there until tomorrow.

Which meant Rose had the whole two days off (since she was picking Teddy up tomorrow after dinner) and she was currently spending it laying out in her wolf form under the sun and just feeling lazy.

"Beautiful, what exactly are you doing?" Peter's voice broke through her silence as she shifted off her back and looked back at him with a small sleepy glare that said, "What do you think I'm doing."

Peter shook his head fondly and threw off his shirt. Rose watched him undress and felt the spark of lust, but after going through 7 years of Quidditch where they haven't quite separated the female and male locker rooms, she pushed aside the lust and watched Peter change into a full wolf. 

A light blond Timber Wolf appeared where he had shifted. His eyes showing a brilliant bright blue that seemed to capture his wolf beautifully.

Rose stayed laying down as Peter walked over to her and sniffed her cautiously. Realizing this was more of his inner wolf than his human self, Rose shifted her neck slightly in a submissive pose and could hear Peter's pleased rumble as he rubbed his nose along her neck. The wolf walked behind her and carefully laid behind her while licking her neck lightly, scenting it and making a pleasant rumble that was slowly luring Rose to sleep.

Yawning and stretching her paws, she leaned back into the other wolf until her own head was underneath his own before tilting her head and licking the bottom of his muzzle. After scenting him own lightly, Rose let the soft heat that was soaking into her fur, the pleasant feel of Peter behind her, looking over her, and the relaxed state she was in lure her to take a nap.

Peter shifted slightly beside her, their paws mingled together as she felt Peter lick the top of her head before resting his own head on top of her own. Making a pleased noise, Rose fell into a peaceful slumber.

Rose woke up hours later when the sun was giving her less heat. She wasn't cold, the body beside her that ran hotter than a normal human was helping with that, so it took her a second to realize the thing that woke her up was, in fact, Peter growling towards the outside edge of the woods where they were.

Sleepily blinking, she looked toward the edge toward Talia Hale who was looking between the two of them with an amused expression. "I had wondered where my dear brother went. I suppose this answers the question," Talia said taking a step forward.

Peter snarled at Talia, much louder than his soft growling as he shifted in front of Rose. Before Talia could flash her eyes at her brother, Rose had shifted and bit lightly at his chin. Enough for a scold but not enough to actually bite him. Peter made a startled yip and looked at Rose. His bright blues eyes seemingly confused before they shifted into a calmer blue.

Blinking at the realization it was completely his wolf that had taken to napping with her and seemingly protect her, even from his alpha, Rose gave an apology lick along his muzzle before shifting out from under him and stretching all of her legs before padding over to Talia.

Rubbing her head against Talia's leg, Rose shifted her head for Talia to pet. Rose would be honest in saying she was touch-starved. It's why she absolutely loved Teddy because the toddler absolutely loved hugging and showing his affections without restraint. Admittedly, she did have to teach him to always ask someone if they're comfortable with him touching or hugging them, but he made sure they knew they had his affections.

Not having Teddy for the day made Rose realize how much she enjoyed their constant affections with the other. Whether it was because of their wolves or their magic thriving on love (as it was the greatest magic there was) they enjoyed the soft touch of others. So yes, Rose was totally asking Talia for pets because god damn it, Rose wanted to be pet.

Thankfully, Talia seemed to amuse her as her hand obediently went underneath Rose's chin and started to scratch lightly making Rose rumble in pleasure. Peter made a displeased noise behind her, probably as Talia's scent was starting to cover his own, but Rose ignored him for the moment as she melted into Talia's hands that seemed to know just the right spots to make Rose melt into a puddle of potions.

Talia stopped and Rose mournfully whined. Rose looked up just in time to see Talia shaking her head slightly, a smile dancing on her lips. "Come, we have dinner ready. Seeing as you've probably been napping all day I'm sure you're both hungry," Talia spoke as she looked between the two.

Blinking as she realized that she was, in fact, hungry, Rose nodded her head and waited for Peter to catch up before following Talia back to the Hale House after Talia picked up Peter's discarded clothes that were still on the forest floor. Peter and she walked side-by-side in their wolf forms. Occasionally brushing against one another and letting their scents catch onto the other.

They were certainly going to have to talk when they change back because Rose could feel her wolf wanting to do the mating bite with Peter. To constantly be in his presence and never let him go. While she knew generally that werewolves can have mates (technically more than one because having a mate was not a soulmate, but rather someone their wolf saw that they could spend the rest of their life with) but she needed to learn more. Along with finding some books in either the Black or Potter library about what it means for a Magical to have a mate.

She didn't know what the mating bite would change her, her wolf, or her magic. Admittedly, if the bite caused her to lose her magic she didn't know what she would do. She loved her magic, it was apart of her and the only thing that had made her abusive life with the Dursley's tolerable when she finally became eleven. To just disregard it like it was nothing, for a stranger right now, seemed like such a horrible thing to do that Rose didn't know if she would ever go through with.

Rose stretched before changing back into her human form, her clothes changing with her as she did so. "So, what is for dinner?" she asked curiously as they approached the house.

Peter seemed content to stay in wolf clothes as they walked, occasionally brushing against her legs and having his scent cling to it slightly.

"We have pork chops and steak. There's also burgers and mac and cheese too," Talia responded as they finally got to the house.

Talia and Rose going to the back of the house while Peter took his clothes that Talia had been holding and disappeared upstairs for the moment, probably throwing the dirty clothes in his hamper and changing into something cleaner. As they got around back, Talia and Rose noted the Hale Pack all staring at the tree line seeming confused.

"What's wrong?" Talia asked her husband, David, who was still behind the grill finishing the last bit of food cooking.

"There's an owl in the treeline that's awake and seems to have some type of satchel around its waste and something in its claws. Calvin has already tried to grab it but the owl just moved to a different tree," David explained.

"A satchel? Probably here for me then," Rose said as she moved toward the tree line and toward the light brown owl resting in the tree watching the werewolves wearily.

"For you, darling?" Peter asked as he exited the house wearing a white shirt and jeans.

"Hmm," Rose said as she finally got below the tree. "You have a delivery for me?" Rose asked the bird letting her lower arm out for the owl.

The owl opened its wings and silently gilded onto her arm. Its claw extending a rolled parchment. "Thank you," Rose said as she untied the parchment from the bird.

Remembering that it's a delivery bird, she reached into her jacket toward the enchanted extendable pocket she had and grabbed a Galleon from it. Handing it to the bird and slightly watching it put it into its satchel, the bird moved from her lower arm to her shoulder so Rose could unravel the parchment.

Ignoring the werewolf pack whose curiosity was probably bursting, Rose moved back toward Talia and Peter, a brief look of annoyance crossing her face before it melted, though the werewolves could still smell the annoyed chemosignals still coming off of Rose.

"It's from the American Ministry. Seems they finally figured out that I was here. I suppose I would've had to visit them at some point," Rose said as she rewrapped the parchment and tucked it into the enchanted pocket to look over later.

It was basically a letter (read demand) from the American Ministry for Rose to visit in the coming week to talk. It was annoyingly empty and Rose didn't like it. Sure, England would practically bow to her feet (which is so annoying) but the American Ministry always had a hate-relationship with England's practitioners. The few that were slightly favored might've been Newt Scamander and that was only after he left them and returned to England with his new wife. That was after he helped take down Grindelwald for them and helped hide the statue of secrecy. Among studying animals that the American practitioners used to help endangered magical creatures.

"What do they want?" Peter asked tensely, a small growl leaving his throat.

"Hopefully, to make sure I don't plan on butting into their politics. Perhaps talk about England and their Ministry. I'm not certain because they were vague and annoying. You can go back now, I'll see about that meeting. I won't send a reply," Rose said to the owl on her shoulders.

The owl nodded and stole a piece of bacon on a plate before taking back off toward the forest. Most likely finding the closet Owl Port (basically a floo point but only for owls so they don't have to travel across the country but rather just take a jump from one portal in one state to another one. It even works across oceans, meaning an American Owl could easily travel to England or Australia."

The lack of reply would certainly annoy the American Ministry whoever she's meeting, but Rose was feeling slightly vindictive of the force in meeting. Let them stew in wondering if she was going to show up. Of course, with the mention of the American Ministry, Rose did have to explain to the pack, including some of the children that were listening (read mostly Talia's children) about what exactly the American Ministry was and what they did.

When Talia explained the Werewolf Counsel, Rose explained that the counsel in America was probably with the Ministry but a different branch, because unlike England, America actually did like werewolves and didn't discriminate them as England does. Often taking in other countries werewolves and giving them a trial period in staying in America.

By the time dinner was over, Rose was tired as she let Peter drive her home (apparently, she ran farther in her wolf form than she initially thought before she took a nap under the tree) and barely registered the fact she gave him a thank-you kiss on the cheek as she entered the house and went to bed.


	5. The Ministry and the Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Current Ages:  
Peter Hale: 29  
Dorea Potter: 22  
Laura Hale:17  
Derek Hale: 15  
Cora Hale: 9  
Stiles Stilinski: 8  
Teddy Lupin: 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that Explicit Sexual Content is a tag and will come later in this chapter. Also, note, I don't know anything about sexual content so bear with me when I write them, I'm still very much new to it

MACUSA was just as she had imagined it, large and seemingly trying to show off their wealth and the number of magicals they have employed. There were a few goblins around, but not as many as she would've thought as elves took over most of the lower-end jobs. Rose found the secretary easily, she was one of five in a large round desk that was in the center of the entrance to MACUSA and was sending Owl-Mail about along with reports enchanted into flight.

"I'm Lady Potter-Black, here to talk to the ministry as they requested," she spoke softly but with authority, the way Andy had been teaching her before she passed on.

"Oh, uh, right, Lady Potter-Black, it's a pleasure to meet you," the female secretary she was speaking to stumbled over as she looked through her desk, "Madam President was expecting you a few days ago."

"Yes well, seeing as her letter never had a date on it, I came when I could," she said with a voice just asking the secretary to call her a liar.

And it was a lie, she honestly could have met with Madam Ministry the day she had gotten the letter or the day after, but she always hated being told what to do, especially by Americans and certain law enforcement that didn't receive her loyalty. Combine the two and she was going to be a week late for a meeting that was never really scheduled. But seeing as how she spent the week explaining to Peter about the Magical Rules and Laws that they were technically under, technically being England has pretty much given up on trying to get her to follow their rules, enough that their Minister Scrimgeour had given a public announcement during her Order of Merlin (which she was forced to go to by Hermione who was also receiving one along with Ron) that any actions she may have done during the war were now moot and anything she does afterward would be specialized in how they handle the case. Privately though, Scrimgeour had pretty much told her, anything but the Unforgivables would pretty much be excused. Meaning she could scream from the top of rooftops that Magicals exist and do any sort of magic and she still wouldn't get penalized.

Of course, she knew better than to abuse that power, after hesitantly allowing it to happen, and would follow their rules for the most part. She was always going to help people though, she would never hesitate in that, so finding the Hale Pack, who tried to help and hide the Supernatural, was a nice middle-ground for her. She didn't have to hide in fear, but be with a pack she could count on.

Her mind was going all over the place, she realized as she was led down a certain hall that leads to the Madam Minister. The secretary knocked and leaned in to inform the President that Lady Potter-Black has arrived. After the second, the secretary stepped back and Rose stepped forward into the room.

She noted the similarities to Scrimgeour's office and some of Dumbledore's as well. Knick Knacks that she was sure were tracking something or someone aligned one wall, books aligned the other. By the door were two training dummies that Aurors use to train, though feeling how out-of-date the magic was on the dummies, she knew they were more for protection and decoration than continuous training. "Lady Potter-Black, glad you could finally make it," the slight jab was ignored by Rose as she sat in front of the Minister, or should she say President now that she was in America.

"Madam Minister, you called me here. And now I am here," Rose reminded her as she fake-relaxed in her seat, her magic still tingling under her skin as her wand laid in its invisible holster.

"Yes, you see, I've recently talked with Minister Scrimgeour in England and we had a long discussion. Any idea what that discussion was about?" she asked dryly, her dark skin and white hair reflecting her older ancestor Seraphina Picquery who was once Madam President during Grindelwald's reign of terror.

"Seeing as I am before you today and you are talking about it, I think it's safe to assume the talk was about me," Rose said with a raised eyebrow, daring the president to correct her.

The president hummed as she straightened some of the papers on her desk before setting her hands on it. "You see, he mentioned that in England you aren't going to follow the rules, I am merely curious about if you plan on following the ICW rules or not?"

"I will not hesitate to save an innocent life if that means breaking some rules, short of the Unforgivable, then I will do it," she replied with little hesitation as she stared at the President in the eyes.

The president hummed as the two women stared at one another. A minute nearly passed when the president nodded. "I see Scrimgeour was correct then. How do you feel about Aurors?" she asked, leaning back in her chair seemingly relaxed for the first time in their conversation.

"I'm not joining them," Rose, with no hesitation, said. She had been mobbed back in England about joining the Aurors, doing her father's and godfather's legacy and making them proud. It was all hogwash, she knew that no matter what she did, even if she killed someone, they were proud of her no matter what. Plus, she had always been interested in her mothers' job, or the job she had been training for, being a Healer.

"That wasn't my question, I merely asked you how you feel about them," The president said.

Rose frowned and gathered her thoughts before she said anything impulsively like she might have been prone to in her youth. "I think what they stand for is great, and that some of them are really great at their job. But sometimes they are sheep, and like some sheep, can't think for themselves or realize when there is more to the situation. Many Aurors back in England had been sheep to the Minister and I know many of them would have arrested me just on his word and thrown me in jail without a trial. My godfather had been one of their victims even when one of the good Aurors arrested him, but he failed in not looking into it more after he had been attacked. There is great potential, but many also harbor dislike toward anything non-magical, even those still supernatural, and often discriminate when it happens. Often taking a magical word rather than, say, a werewolf's."

The president nodded along almost the entire time, seeming to understand and seeing where she is coming from. "Then I have a proposition for you, one you don't have to make a decision about. Not even in the next few years, I've been thinking about starting up a program, similar to Aurors but a specialized unit like the Unspeakables in England. They work with the supernatural. Any case that falls under it, unless magical on magical, then I would like them to look into it. The reason I'm telling you this is because I want you to lead it. As your uncle and godson are werewolves, and you being in a werewolf pack if I'm hearing correctly, then you would be the best one to lead them. Obviously it's not going to happen this year, or perhaps even next, but I still want you to think about it. The choice is all yours. Your lack of laws in England will follow you here, even if you aren't in the program," the president leaned forward, making sure to keep eye-contact with Rose to display how sincere she was about to be, "you saved us with Voldemort, your name still reaches here to a degree. So, in the thanks of all of America, thank you for defeating Voldemort and allowing us our freedom. As special thanks, any laws you may break will follow England's rule and will be headed under Specialized Circumstances. Thank you, Lady Potter-Black," the president said, standing up and holding out her hand.

Rose stood up and felt calmness enter her. "Call me Rose," she said as she shook the president's hand.

"You can call me Sera," she said back.

Rose nodded toward the President that was clearly named after her great-grandmother and felt a sort of kinship with the president. Thankful that it didn't end in a battle or making even more enemies in her life, Rose left MACUSA feeling more relaxed than ever with the knowledge she wasn't going to be hounded as she had been in England.

* * *

It was less than a week after her meeting with MACUSA when Rose heard a knock at her door. Teddy was with the Hale's, having a sleepover with Cora as she had demanded along with her cousin Joseph, so she was slightly confused as to who was at her door until she felt the wards around the place and felt a smile dance onto her lips.

"Should I be concerned with how you know my address, I don't remember ever telling you," Rose teased as she opened the door to reveal Peter dressed in one of the thin dark blue sweatshirts that clung to the body instead of hanging loosely, he was still in his jeans telling Rose that he had probably just come back from working one paper at the office.

"You see, when you happen to open and work in one of the largest law firms in the world, you have something called leverage against some people," Peter teased back as he held out the Hyacinths that were in his hands. One of her favorite flowers, not just because they were formerly classified in the lily family, but because it was one of the names her parents had debated about naming her. In the end, they chose Dorea Rose, but it had been one of the options until they finally chose. Her godfather used to call her his Little Flower or Little Lily depending on the day.

"Is Peter Hale telling me he's committed a crime?" Rose asked with a grin as she took the flowers and made her way toward the kitchen to put them in one of the glass flower pots she knew she had stashed there.

Peter was still grinning himself as he followed her into the kitchen, looking around with interest but mostly staying focused on her. "I think I plead the fifth," he argued as he leaned against the countertop, watching Dorea as she reached above the stove toward the top cabinet there and grabbed the small pot for the flower.

As their banter dried toward the end, Rose turned toward Peter with a soft smile. "Thank you for the flowers, what brings you here though?" she asked even as she had a feeling she knew why. Her wolf feelings toward her mate have been growing with how close they have become in the last few weeks. Nothing seems to drive her wolf off as it slowly feels for the wolf in front of her, it wasn't quite love but she knew, given time, it certainly would quickly.

"Would you like to go on a date?" Peter asked with forced casualness as Rose could hear his accelerated heartbeat, showing the nerves he was trying to hide and the excitement that lied under his skin.

"Well, that depends, Mr.Hale," Rose teased, "why should I go on a date with you, hmm?"

Peter narrowed his eyes with fake displeasure as a smile danced on his lips as he got closer to her, she took a step back and let her back hit the countertop behind her as he slightly trapped her against it, it wasn't really a trap though, both knew that had Rose not wanted to be against the countertop with him trapping her, then she would make it very clear. Peter leaned toward her ear and whispered, "I'm sure I can make it worth your wild," he said and without knowing, his hands let go of the counter and hovered over her sides.

Suddenly they were tickling her. "Peter, for Merlin's sake, fuck, no, no, no," Rose laughed out as she wiggled out of his deft fingers as they tickled her side.

Peter grinned as he kept tickling her. "Uncle. Uncle, whatever Morgana's tits you Americans say," Rose breathed out and took a few deep breaths as air returned to her lungs from constantly laughing the past few seconds. "That was evil, Peter," Rose fake scowled at him.

Peter's smile seemed to light his entire face as he eyes softened as they met, "I'm sure it was. But you called Uncle, which means that you've agreed to go on my date?" Peter asked with a devious smirk as his hands inched toward her ticklish sides again.

Rose stepped away from the hands, a smile still lighting her eyes even as her fake scowl was still on her face and she crossed her arms over the chest. "Well, I suppose I must now, you mischievous brute."

"Great, I have the ideal dinner set up for us. I suggest perhaps a coat in case you get a bit chilly," he suggested as the July winds were starting to come to Beacon Hills to show the beginning of Autumn.

Intrigued, Rose grabbed her own Red hoodie that had Hogwarts crest on it (specially made by George and Fred for her fifteenth birthday (and later sold at their shop in all Hogwarts colors)) and slipped it on over her painting shirt she had been wearing. Since her Hogwarts years and the lack of wanting to be an Auror, Rose had taken to drawing and painting to get over her trauma through the years. A comment from Hermione saying she could probably go professionally if she wanted to. She wasn't certain if she would do anything with paint, but she knew at the moment in time she just liked painting pictures and memories of the Hale Pack. Have the most recent ones been of a certain blond-wolf with a devil smirk, then only she would know. She thought about combining her two desires, painting and training to be a healer in helping those overcome traumas through the use of art. Obviously not everyone would enjoy it, but she thought being that type of healer would be nice, even if it meant learning how to do Legilimency and Occlumency as she plans to open it to all supernatural, and not just magical. Including those that have the habit of reading one's mind without meaning to, Passive Legilimency as the magicals' generally call it.

"Alright, woo me Mr.Hale," Rose teased as she locked the door behind her after making sure she grabbed her cellphone in case Teddy needed her. Of course, Willow and Kreacher could always come to get her, but if Peter was taking her anywhere with Muggles it would be harder.

"I think you will really enjoy this, a bit of a drive though, it's in the next town over," Peter explained as they got into his black Lincoln Continental, 'a collectible' as he called the 1961 car.

"I think I can live with that," Rose said with a smile.

The place that Peter took Rose to was one of the new Trampoline Parks that were being developed and slowly turning into a hit to those around them. "This looks amazing," Rose commented as she looked around at the foam bits all around the place and the entire trampoline connected areas to another side.

"Believe it or not, Cora was the one to discover this place and then dragged everyone here, I thought you might like it," Peter said as they paid for their tickets and took off their jackets and shoes before putting on the mandatory socks they had to pay for that had grips on the bottom.

"I can see that actually," Rose said with a smile thinking about Cora's determination and habit of finding anything remotely new around their town and informing her family of said new things. She loved traveling and Rose knew that she would probably end up doing much of that when she got older if she had her way.

"Come on, there's a lot of activities around here, including dodgeball," Peter said with a smirk, his eyes lighting up the bright blue briefly to show his wolf agreed with the challenge. Rose smirked and followed Peter toward the Trampolines, her wolf agreeing with the challenge and then determined to cream him in dodgeball.

* * *

Rose giggled as they left the Trampoline Place, her legs slightly wobbly as they both got us to be on the real floor instead of the trampoline surface, their equilibrium still off from the constant jumping for nearly four hours they were there. She ended up enjoying herself immensely, enough that she could say she enjoyed it just as much as she enjoyed flying. The same energy in flying was brought out by the place and by just being with Peter.

"Home?" Rose asked as they finally got to the car, their balance much better as their wolf made sure their footing wasn't unstable for long.

"Well, I'm going to assume you're just as hungry as I am," Peter said as he let his hands rest on her lips as a smile danced on his lips. They were just outside the passenger side of his car, his heart still thumping from exhilaration from the trampolining but was slowly settling in.

"That's a good assumption," Rose said as she let her arms rest around his neck, bringing him slightly closer as they were nearly chest-to-chest, both smiling and could smell the other's happiness chemosignals.

Peter hummed. "I happen to know this great Chinese place on the way home if you're interested," Peter told Rose with a smile, happy the date was going well so far.

"That sounds lovely," Rose agreed and felt her heart just melt a little bit at how in love she was with his smile and couldn't help but return it.

Nearly an hour and a half later, they finally arrived back at Rose's place, their stomach content and both knowing the other had a great time on the date. They were on her doorstep as Peter pulled Rose back into an embrace, his left hand resting on her hip as the other moved her bangs away from her face so they didn't obstruct her eyes that always seemed to radiate with their magic and make his wolf feel calmer than ever.

"I suppose this is where we depart," he said, manners ingrained from his father and mother telling him they shouldn't do anything more, but seeing her shining under the half-crescent moonlight, with her eyes sparkling in pure magic and happiness, he couldn't help but slowly lean down and capture her lips with his own.

Rose responded just as softly, there was no tongue, no heat, this wasn't the kiss for that, this was a soft, loved-filled kiss that showed all the meanings of the world. She let her right-hand cup his own cheek as her left went down to his own hip. But the longer they kissed, the longer they felt their inner wolf stir. They knew they had the potential 'Pure Mate' as werewolves call it.

There was no such thing as a soulmate, but it's the closest thing to describe a way the inner-wolf can find a potential mate, a wolf can find an unlimited amount of mates, hence whey soulmate was never the right term, a wolf can fall in and out of love just as much as a human, but finding a Potential Mate meant they had a closer chance of Pure Mate, meaning that once the bonding happens, there really is no undoing it. 

Just as they had the chance of being Pure Mate, the more their wolves became, in the crude term, horny, for the other. Peter broke the kiss and let his forehead rest against her own, his heavy breathing matching her own as he had to restrain his wolf from taking over. "We should stop," he murmured to her, fighting his wolf for control, his eyes flashing behind his closed eyelids as he concentrated on fighting his desire.

"We should," she agreed, but he could tell that her voice was fighting her inner wolf just as much. He felt his wolf whine slightly as his enhanced smell caught the desire that was all over her chemosignals. Taking a deep breath, he finally took a step back from her and opened his eyes, finally getting just enough control over his wolf.

He watched her shudder as her wolf fought against the sudden space between them, but her own eyes finally opened and she gave him a soft, reassuring smile. "I should go," he murmured again, his wolf protesting loudly even as he tried to remind it that their relationship was still new, still developing, that she shouldn't think he only wanted her for the sex.

Rose looked conflicted for a moment before settling upon a small smile and stepped toward him, his eyes widen slightly as he caught the _puredesirewant_ that radiated from her chemosignals and it was the warning he got before she placed her lips against his one.

This time it wasn't the soft kiss they shared before, as soon as their mouths connected their wolves were free, Peter's eyes flashed as he caught her lips slightly and bit on them gently and as soon as they opened, challenged her tongue with his own. He let his hands rest on her hips and slowly circled them before softly ushering her toward her front door. As soon as her back hit it, they briefly separated to catch their breath. "I don't want you to go yet," she said softly, their eyes connecting.

It was slightly unorthodox, Peter always did his best to never had sex on the first date, hell most of the time even on the second, but he also never had a date with a mate before, she was his first, just as he was for her. "Are you sure," he asked, his hands itching to go lower, but he made sure they stayed on her hips, even as they gently ran circles there.

Rose smiled, this time a mischievous look entered her eyes, "I am," she said before turning around in his arms, he breathed in sharply at the feel on her bottom near his interested dick that, while not quite half-mast, was slowly getting there. He watched her unlock her front door and enter the house before turning around and staring into his eyes, staring into his inner wolf.

"Now, are you going to come in or not," she asked slowly, her eyes showing the challenge that was whispered in her words.

Peter grinned as he stepped into the house, his steps slow, calculating. As he walked he watched Rose slowly take a step back with his own until he was inside enough to kick the front door shut. "Minx," he passionately said as he quickly grabbed her once more and brought their mouths back together.

Finding another wall to help balance her on, he let his lust free as his hands finally roamed further than her hips, his hands sliding underneath her shirt and could feel a lust-filled shudder pass through her as she helped him slip it off her shoulders. His lips left hers as he slowly worked his way down her neck, his mouth leaving trailing kisses until he found a particular spot and started to mark it gently enough. He could feel Rose pant against his ear as her own hands started working his own shirt off.

He left her neck for a second to get his own shirt off before attaching his lips back there, his bites slowly turning from gently to a more determined, slightly hard enough to leave a mark behind. He shifted against the wall and felt Rose respond by lifting her legs up and around his own hips, they both groaned as clothing-covered genitals met one another, the friction making their lust go higher.

"Bedroom?" he panted as he finally left her neck and met her back into a heated kiss.

Rose moaned in disappointment when he moved to leave her and grabbed his forearm before apparating them upstairs. Because the travel distance wasn't very large, Peter was only mildly thrown off from the sudden teleportation, his stomach settling easy enough even as he was pushed down onto the bed that he was suddenly on. His hands automatically rested on Rose's hips as she settled onto his legs and quickly reconnected their mouths. He knew both their mouths are going to be bitten come morning and more than likely each of them would have an impressive hickey, the one on Rose already making his wolf feel proud and that was without Rose's scent also smelling like his own.

Rose disconnected their mouths and sat up quickly enough to unclip her bra, knowing that she didn't want to take any more time away should Peter somehow get stuck taking it off (it was unlikely, but she had it happen once in Hogwarts and she didn't particularly want it to happen again) before latching her mouth on his neck and slowly go down his chest, giving slow kisses until reaching just above his belt.

"According to text, werewolves can't get diseases, right?" Rose had to ask as she moved a little further down his legs in order to unclasp his belt.

"Yes," Peter bit out, panting hard as his arousal increased. "You?"

"Same with magicals," Rose said as she finally got the belt unclasped and helped Peter quickly take off his pants and boxers. He moved to help her out of her own which she quickly helped with. Before she could settle on top of him once more, Peter quickly flipped them and let his lips meet her before detaching and moving down her own neck before resting against one of her pebbles. "Peter," Rose whispered out in desire, her chest heaving upward as Peter played with one of her nipples before moving to the other, as she was distracted with this, his hand moved softly down her hip and toward her groin where it rested on her vagina and felt the hair there. With practiced ease, he quickly found her wet opening and let his finger slip into her and felt his inner wolf purr at the long moan she let out and felt her body try to move toward his finger to get more.

It wasn't long before he let another finger slip into the opening, it was wet enough that he didn't have to worry about lube just yet, "Peter, Peter, Peter," Rose muttered as her eyes were closed and she was assaulted by pleasure. With her nipples being continuously played with her the feeling on fingers inside her, she was quickly running out of patience even as her lust quickly built. "Hurry the fuck along," she muttered.

She heard him growl and shuddered as another finger entered her, she ignored the slight burn as it quickly turned back into pleasure. "My condoms in my wallet," Peter muttered against her chest and felt, more than saw, her hand reach out for his discarded pants.

Without a spell uttered, the pants quickly reached her hands and she quickly grabbed his wallet before opening it. Ignoring the driver license she would totally look over later, she grabbed the condom in one of the card slots just hidden enough some people wouldn't notice it should he open his wallet in public.

She handed it to him as he quickly let another finger slip into her before his wolf said enough and retracted them. She whimpered at the loss and opened her eyes enough to watch him slide the condom onto his dick. "Lube?" he grunted out, his wolf fighting to take over and to _claimmatedominate_.

Rose, not feeling like getting it from her drawer, just waved her hand over his dick and watched the lube-like substance appear over it. God, she was so happy she looked into sex-magic that Hogwarts would never actually teach their students other than the female head of house or Medi-witch, should the head of house be male, briefly talk to the females of Hogwarts about certain spells and potions to prevent pregnancy.

"Ready?" he muttered as he lined himself at her opening. "Merlin, _yes_," Rose rushed out as she pushed herself slightly down the bed and onto just the tip of his dick. Peter growled out warningly to her, his bright blue eyes shining brightly as he slowly entered her, his instincts telling him to move but he knew better than to just yet. They both moaned as he finally entered her all the way.

He used his limited-control to keep from moving as he waited for her command. Barely a minute later Rose was rolling her lips slightly. "Please, please, please," she moaned out and ignored the warning growl from Peter. Her dazzling green eyes meeting his Beta Blue ones and that's when he felt his control snap just enough.

Pulling out of her vagina, he quickly snapped back in and heard both of their moans. Quickly repeating the action, he could feel the need to claim deep in him, but he refrained because this wasn't the time for the bond-mating his wolf was urging. He looked into her eyes and spotted the bluish hue of her own inner wolf showing. He leaned down and let their mouths connect slightly even as they both panted in exertion and lust. Quickly it was building in both of them, he could feel he wasn't going to last nearly as long he normally might and reached down with his hand toward her clit and rubbed it.

Rose let out a loud moan and said his name in rapid session as she quickly climaxed with the combined pleasure of Peter hitting her G-spot and playing with her clit. Peter followed her after a few more wild thrusts, his inner wolf howling even as Peter moaned Rose's name.

They stayed connected for a few more seconds before Peter twisted himself so he was off of her and carefully took off the condom and spotted a nearby trash can. Breathing heavily, he leaned back against her pillow and quickly found her circling her arms around him. "Did you want to stay the night?" she asked softly, tiredness slowly taking over her after the long day.

"If you're okay with it," he told her as he kissed her forehead, his heart, while fast, was also filled with an emotion he hasn't really felt for another person in a long time.

"I would like it, I can make breakfast in the morning," she murmured against his sweaty chest, her nose already finding his neck, his scent luring her deeper into sleep.

"That sounds great," he told her softly and let his own nose find her neck and let it entice him into sleep as well.


	6. Paige Krasikeva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Ages:  
Peter Hale: 29  
Dorea Potter: 22  
Laura Hale:17  
Derek Hale: 15  
Cora Hale: 9  
Stiles Stilinski: 8  
Teddy Lupin: 6

Rose was flicking through her healing book relaxing as she waited for the pancakes to be ready to be flipped and served. She glanced outside the window and smiled as she saw Peter and Derek messing around with the basketball hoop Peter recently bought them. Since their first date, it's been nearly a month of enjoying each other's company and ignoring the knowing smirk of Peter's siblings that almost always caused Rose to slightly blush. Peter had spent the weekend at her place and since Derek had been wanting to hang out with his uncle, Peter had asked Rose if it was alright if Derek stayed over in her guest bedroom.

Which lead them to this point, the mere hours before a school day where Teddy was still in his bedroom reading, it seemed he had a lot of Remus in him after all, not just the werewolf genes, while Derek and Peter threw on some sweats and shirt to go and mess around playing basketball outside. "That's not how Basketball works, Uncle Peter," Rose heard Derek say with a giant smile as his uncle held the ball over his head, running slightly around the court and keeping the ball just out of Derek's reach.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Peter said with a smirk before he suddenly dropped the ball and scooped Derek up, ending up carrying Derek nearly bridle-style before flipping him upside down and holding him mostly by his ankles as his hands touched the ground.

"Put me down," Derek laughed, his smile reaching his eyes. Rose looked away briefly to flip the pancake and turned back to the scene of Peter carefully walking Derek around and mocking him slightly, "What are you going to do now? Is  _ this _ against Basketball rules?"

Derek laughed and tried to shake his legs free from Peter's grip, but Peter just bent down and picked Derek back up like he weighed nothing, Derek slightly giggled and smiling brightly at the action, and let Derek back on his feet. Derek looked briefly dizzy from the sudden transition but was fine afterward. "You were cheating!" he accused his uncle as he grabbed the forgotten basketball that rolled to the edge of the driveway.

" _ Me _ ," Peter asked in shock surprise as his hand went to his heart in mock-hurt, " I would never do such a thing. Blaspheme!"

"You were!" Derek shouted, his smile still in place.

"Come on, breakfast smells ready," Peter said with a smirk and toused Derek's hair before placing it on his back and lightly pushing him toward the house.

Right on time too, Teddy was making his way down the stairs and rubbing his eyes slightly before sitting at his end of the table. Rose got the last pancake off the pan and set the stack in the middle of the table and grabbed the ready scrambled eggs, bacon, and biscuits and set them on the table as well.

"Orange Juice and Milk in the fridge," Rose told the two males as they came inside and set their sneakers by the door before Derek set the basketball by his backpack.

"Thanks, Dear," Peter said as he bent over her shoulder and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before going to the fridge.

"Get me Milk!" Derek shouted as he checked over his backpack to make sure he didn't forget anything at his house.

Peter returned to the table with the two glasses, one milk, and one orange juice, just as Derek came back from putting away his basketball. "Thanks, Rose," Derek said as he sat at the table and quickly got his plate ready.

"No problem," Rose told Peter's nephew.

"Oh, tell me about this girl," Peter said suddenly after everyone got their food and they started digging into it.

Derek snorted some of the milk he was drinking and Rose couldn't help but lift her eyebrow silently at Peter, fully knowing he planned on asking Derek when Derek was drinking something. Derek pats his chest a few times as he coughs and looks at his Uncle in surprise. "What are you talking about?" he asked, but the light blush on his cheeks told Rose he knew exactly what Peter was getting at.

"Now, don't tell me Laura was wrong in the fact you've been talking to a certain band female after practice. Was she wrong?" Peter asked in fake concern, knowing his niece was not wrong.

"Um," Derek started looking slightly uncomfortable but seemed more embarrassed than anything else.

Teddy looked up from his plates. "Yeah! Cora mentioned something about you smelling like someone else when you come home," he said innocently enough even though Rose and Peter's eyebrows rose.

"No! No! No! Not like that," he told his uncle and his girlfriend knowing where their mind might've gone with that comment even as a full blush made up his face.

"Uh-huh," Peter said, a sly smirk on his face as his nephew's face reddened even further.

"As long as you're safe," Rose said with a shrug.

If anything, the comment made Derek more embarrassed and Rose wondered if the boy was going to skip breakfast after all, which wasn't something a werewolf should ever do because they burn up a lot of energy throughout the day especially to control their change. "In any case, it's up to Derek to talk to us about her, if he doesn't want to that's his right," she said as she stared challengingly at Peter who met her eyes.

His blue eyes flashed and she could see slight displeasure in her telling him off, but she remembered Molly and Arthur always trying to get her to tell them about the people she briefly dated and remembered how much she didn't like it. She promised herself that she would let any of her children have their privacy when they asked for it, especially concerning love lives.

"Oh, uh, it's okay, Rose," Derek said staring between his uncle and his girlfriend awkwardly. "Her name's Paige," he finally said, his blush slowly going away as he got a slightly dazed look in his eyes.

"Ooh someone's in love, won't end well if she doesn't know about the supernatural. Never does," Peter commented offhandedly remembering his mother once talking about her first boyfriend that broke up with her after she told him she was a werewolf, especially the next-in-line Alpha of the pack so she couldn't abandon them to go with him.

"Peter!" Rose scolded, "That's not true, a lot of people take the supernatural just fine, I certainly did when I learned what I was and my society."

"You were also 11 and had no real choice in not accepting the supernatural," Peter told her, "with all the Alphas around the next coming week I'm hoping they're smart enough to not cause any problems and attract hunters. Bad enough the Argent family is up in arms because according to sources a werewolf killed two of their own."

As they talked, they never noticed the pensive face that Derek had.

It was nearly a week later that something came about their brief conversation about Paige. Rose was outside her house re-reading the parts of Occlumency and making sure her shields were strong enough when her wolf turned its metaphorical head toward the forest and saw Derek walking closer to her, his hands twisting the basketball he still had in his hands nervously as he bit his lip lightly.

"Rose?" Derek called out questionly as he walked closer, still hesitant but seeming determined in a way.

"Derek, is everything alright?" Rose asked as she sat up and let Derek sit in the spot her feet were just in the recliner chair.

"Well, I had a question," he started and twisted the basketball apprehensively.

Rose gave Derek a soft, reassuring smile. "You can ask me anything," she told him with full honesty, knowing her heart would tell him had she been lying.

Derek looked slightly less tense than he arrived and gave Rose a hesitant smile. "What do you get a girl, for a present?" Derek asked as he finally set the basketball in his lap and gave Rose her undivided attention.

Rose paused and felt surprised at the question. "I'm surprised you don't ask your mother or Laura," she told him as she set her book aside, not wanting any distractions.

"Well, they don't know I'm dating Paige, and I don't want to tell them just yet. Mom would insist on meeting her, and with Laura still in High School I don't want her to give a bad impression to Paige or, well, I guess make fun of me at High School with her nearby fully knowing how much Paige means to me," Derek muttered, a slight blush on his face but seemed more hesitantly sad at the fact he didn't feel like he could tell his family about Paige just yet.

Knowing how tactile werewolves were, Rose pushed some of Derek's hair out of his face and made sure to tilt his head up from the ground, making sure he never felt submissive toward her, because he shouldn't have to, they were equals and she wanted to make sure he never got in that habit. With Derek now looking in her eyes, with a slight understanding of why she did that, she gave him a soft smile. "It's okay, you don't have to fully explain it to me, I was just surprised. Why don't you tell me about her before we decide on a gift, what does she like?" Rose asked.

Derek had a faraway look in his eye as he began to talk, "Well, she's amazingly beautiful even though she doesn't realize it. We met when some of my friends and I were messing around in a hallway just outside the band room and she came out to scold us. I admit to maybe antagonizing her a bit, I felt bad afterward and apologized. I was drawn to her though, her eyes sparkled with intelligence and she said she hated me," Derek admitted with a slight blush as he noticed the small smirk on Rose's face.

"You couldn't have that, could you?" she asked knowing Derek had a people-pleasing attitude.

Derek briefly ducked his head before lifting it again and continued talking, "She loves playing the cello and knows like a billion songs and can play them so well it's crazy. I would've thought she would've been supernatural just based upon how well she plays," Derek admitted, "but most of all, she doesn't see me as this jock-popular kid that is perfect. She knows that I hate crowded areas and certain loud sounds, but also knows that I loved hearing her play her cello. Don't tell mom, but sometimes we sneak out of school and head around town and I show her these spots that I know have great acoustics because I can hear them really well, and she will just find a place to sit and play her cello like she was on a stage and everyone was there for her. She's insanely smart too, even with her focus on a band she never seems to fall behind in class. She even helps make sure I don't fail Biology because I have a hard time concentrating in class because the air conditioning above me is really loud and hard to tune out. Her greatest subject is math somehow because she just somehow gets it, she wants to be a Cello first but wants to go to college for math because she has a passion for it and wants it as a backup plan," Derek as he briefly finished his thoughts about Paige.

"I think I know a gift that she will like and that you can even kinda use for another gift if you'd like," Rose told him.

"What is it?" Derek asked with wide-eyes.

"Have you ever heard of a charm bracelet?" Rose asked.

Derek had furrowed eyebrows before shrugging slightly. "Kinda, I mean it's a bracelet that has, like, pictures or something along it."

"The pictures are the charms, they're things that have meaning to the person. For this year, I recommend getting a Cello charm, and if you want to add another I suggest a basketball to represent her meeting and becoming your girlfriend, two things that clearly have meaning to her," Rose explained.

"Do you have a charm bracelet?" Derek asked curiously.

Rose gave him a sad smile. "Personally? No, but I have the one from my mother; apparently, my father had given it to her in the First Year, but because she didn't like him at all, she never wore it. But each year he got her a charm that he knew she loved and she would add it to the bracelet. It wasn't until they were dating that she finally started to wear it, filled with charms my father had given her and only him. She never added any that her friends or his friends gave her, that was on a different bracelet she wore at certain events."

Derek gave her a small smile too, not having known what actually happened to Rose's parents and made sure to mention it to his mother to make sure she never said anything out of turn. "I'm sorry," he told her.

Rose gave a smile, less sad this time, as she could tell he actually meant it. "Thank you," she told him, "now let's look and find a bracelet and charm design you like," she said.

"Okay," Derek said with a smile and followed Rose inside to find her laptop.

Peter and Rose had been sleeping when the phone rang. Peter groggily opened his eyes and looked at his phone in slight confusion as he noticed the time but answered it regardless as he saw it was from his nephew. Rose heard through the cell phone the ragged breath and tears threatening to spill over and instantly sat up with Peter, both high alert. "Derek?" Peter called out in worry.

"Pe-Peter?" Derek wobbly said, "I-I made a mistake."

"Where are you?" Peter demanded as he got out of bed and put on a shirt and grabbed his shoes and jacket. Rose follows his example with getting dressed and telling Willow to watch over Teddy and make sure he was taken care of.

"I-I don't know," Derek murmured out, "I-I think it's the Nemeton you took me to earlier, I-I thought it could heal her."

"I'll be right there, okay Derek, I'll be there soon," Peter told Derek as he reluctantly ended the call, only to call his sister Talia instead. "Somethings happened with Derek, I'm not with him yet but he says he's under the Nemeton, I'm going to have Rose apparate us, I'll meet you there," Peter told his sister bluntly before ending the call.

Rose didn't have to be asked twice and felt her eyes connect with Peter's, he was already pushing forward the image of the Nemeton and it's surrounding location for her to use. When she had enough information she ended the connection barely a minute into using Legilimency and grabbed his forearm and let her magic and the image guide her to the source of power.

As soon as she landed she felt like she had been punched in the gut. She ignored Peter who seemed fine and was sprinting underneath the Nemeton where Derek was already. She took a steadying breath even as she knelt down toward the ground and let the fetal position loosen the tight knots in her stomach. The surrounding of the Nemeton was bleeding off magic like she never felt, no one the stories she's read that Nemeton were a beacon to the supernatural. Even just standing next to it felt like she was either between utopia and dystopia, her magic torn in two directions, her Neutral core split between the Dark and Light side of magic, both tugging stronger at her bonds. She knew had she been a light user, she would be more swayed to the dark and vice versa. The Nemeton was confusing, which is why it was very addicting to Druids and Witches whose sparks weren't as filled with magic as her own, The Nemeton offering to help fill those sparks of magic made them easier persuaded and under its influence.

Steadying her Occlumency shields and slowly massages her tense stomach muscles, she slowly stood back up and looked toward the cut-tree and felt her magic twist at the sight of the blaspheme that either magical users or muggles that recognized a Nemeton have done to the poor thing. She knew had the Nemeton been fully grown and magically stable her magic wouldn't be as twisted and torn in directions. A stable Nemeton meant stable land, no wonder Talia often had Calvin Hale researching mythologies, creatures, and making his own Bestiary.

Talia arrived soon enough and Rose lead her down the stairs underneath the Nemeton, from there she spotted Derek clutching a young female while his face was twisted into Peter's shoulder, she smelt the tears that were coming from him and the smell of something become dead like she was poisoned by something or another that lead to her death.

"Derek," Talia said softly as she knelt beside her son who turned to her but kept his eyes closed. "I've done something terrible," he muttered brokenly as his fingers clutched the female in his lap.

"I know," Talia whispered to him as she took in her broken son.

Derek's lips wobbled at the confession and Rose could tell he was about to start crying even as his uncle rubbed his back gently. "My eyes are different."

"While that might be true, they are still beautiful," she told her son as she caressed his face with her hand.

She lifted his chin and as he opened his eyes, Rose noted the bright blue that matched her own boyfriends and she knew what happened.

"You are still beautiful, my baby boy, you have nothing to fear," Talia said as she leaned forward and kissed her son's forehead before letting him bury his face in her neck, her scent helping calm him slightly even as broken sops passed his lips. Rose moved forward and knelt beside Peter and let Derek reach out for her hand and clutch it like a lifeline. He needed to know he wasn't alone and that they weren't going anywhere. Rose felt her wolf rear its head and she felt the connection between them snap into place, he was her pup now, she would do everything she could to protect him.

Her eyes met Talia's and she knew that Talia felt the bond between her son and Rose, she had a look like they were going to talk, and probably about more than just the bond. Because it means Rose has fully accepted she was pack, and there was no going back now, it was time to really let Rose in on pack secrets, especially with her magic now in play in protecting the pack.


	7. The Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Ages:  
Chris Argent: 32  
Peter Hale: 30  
Kate Argent: 26  
Dorea Potter: 22  
Laura Hale:17  
Derek Hale: 15  
Cora Hale: 9  
Allison Argent: 9  
Stiles Stilinski: 8  
Scott McCall: 8  
Teddy Lupin: 6

Rose slipped out of the house as Peter was sleeping, her mind running a thousand miles. It's been nearly a week since Derek had mercy killed Paige and she knew he was still having nightmares, because of the weariness of his family because of his blue eyes, Derek had taken to sleeping over at her and Peter's house. Teddy often sensed the boy's mood and slipped into his bed to help his wolf sleep calmer and show that he wasn't afraid of the other boy. Derek instantly curled around the boy like an older brother and often fake reassured Teddy he was alright.

Letting her animagus form take charge, she felt her fur emerge as she became closer to the ground, never missing a step between transitioning from walking on two feet to sprinting on four through the woods. Her hearing opening up more as she heard the nocturnal owls around. Allowing the scent to guide her, Rose followed Talia's scent until she came upon a clearing overlooking the town, a lone Brewer's Willow planted on the outcrop as a thin layer of grass covered the spot. She knew that this was probably a popular couple-kissing place as it overlooked the entire town. She felt all scents flow through her as she was most downwind of the town, the wind blowing a majority of the scents toward them.

Talia was already there, feeling her shift take place once more, Rose shifted back into her human form and was glad to know her animagus training was mastery because transfiguring clothes always felt a certain wrongness to them. "You wanted to meet?" Rose asked as she sat next to Talia up at the edge of the cliff, her lack of fear over heights coming into play as she barely glanced downward and felt no tension over their height.

"How is Derek?" Talia asked first.

"His first love died because of The Rejection. He's not taking it well, Teddy's taken to sleeping with him during the night to help relieve some of the nightmares, the boys clinging to Derek sensing his mood. Derek is getting snappy though but Peter is handling it, helping him with feeling the guilt and tenseness having blue eyes within a pack," Rose explained and saw Talia wince slightly at the reminder of how she practically forced Peter to have blue eyes as he became her Left Hand who often dealt with the problems for their Alpha.

Talia forced herself to release a breath. "I'm happy he has someone," she whispered softly, a disappointed frown on her face toward herself for not being what Derek quite needs right now.

"He'll need you, probably sooner than anyone thinks. You're his Alpha, but more importantly, you're his mother," Rose told her softly, seeing the guilty look on her friend's face.

They sat in silence for a bit, looking up at the shining stars above them, their thoughts quieting as they took in the silence of the forest and the soft windy night that barely affected them. "You see him as your pup," Talia bluntly said as she continued to look at the stars.

While it wasn't uncommon for another wolf to adopt a wolf they see as a pup, it was slightly uncommon for the bond to happen while the pup itself still had a mother and father, the bond mostly happens between close relatives to the parents of the pup because of the common exposure between them as everyone in the pack helps the pups of the family.

"I do," Rose said knowing there was no use in denying it.

Talia nodded her head. It wasn't needed since they both knew it, but it seemed like an unconscious act. "Have you ever heard of an Alpha's Flame?" Talia asked her friend looking over the town with a forlorn expression.

"No," Rose told her friend not having been an expert in werewolves, even now she was still learning about them from Peter and their bonds they form and how they were like a family, which is why they often do become family is some way.

"It's a figurative flame that very few alphas can feel in which they know when the end of their reign is coming," Talia explained softly, her voice showing that she was expecting Rose to pick up what she wasn't saying.

Rose's face fell as she stared at her friend. An Alpha's Flame sounded very similar to what Seers have then they know they were about to die, often seers can see everyone's future but themselves, but the lucky few can sense when their future is about to change in some format, often ending in their death.

"You have it, don't you. The Alpha's Flame. You feel the end coming," Rose said in a detached voice, wondering just how many families and friends she was going to lose in her life. Her heart clenched at the thought.

"It's near, but I can't tell how close it is. I felt it change when Derek was born," Talia explained, "It was like when he was born my fate changed in some fashion. I wondered what to do with this knowledge for so long, wondered if I should distance myself from Derek, but I could never do that to him. I could never do that to myself as a mother and his alpha. He was my son, and no matter what he does in the future I will always love him."

"We can do something. Stop it from happening," Rose told Talia as she heard Talia's subdue explanation.

"There is no escaping destiny, Rose," Talia said with a sad smile.

Rose felt her heartbreak with that realization and felt tears gather in her eyes, for hadn't she tried to stop destiny when she was younger only to get tossed back into it and had to defeat Voldemort in order to live. "I know, but I don't want it to be true," Rose told the older woman that was slowly seeing her as one of her best friends.

"It's best to plan for what happens now, then when it becomes too late," Talia said in all her wisdom.

"Okay..." Rose said as she wiped her tears, "Okay...Tell me what you need me to do."

"I need to start backing up Hale Knowledge, pictures, memories. I've already started a diary of sorts for Alpha Training should Laura have to take the mantle early, or even Derek or Cora. But I don't have a safe place to put it, and I can't exactly add the correct ways of physically training your betas because that knowledge rarely translates to a book well."

Rose bit her lips as she pushed aside her emotions, for now, she's had a lot of training in the past of doing it, what's one more conversation. "I might have a solution to the last one. In the Wizardry World, we have these things called Pensives where you can pour memories into them and anyone can view them. I can get unbreakable bottles for you and we can start working on copying them, I'll make sure to get Grease Markers to label the bottles as well due to probably the large amount you have.

Talia nodded her head slowly, her mind whirling with what needed to be done before her Flame is gone. "We'll need to get the books into some sort of online Bestiary that is accessible online to all Hales no matter the location, not just on one harddrive. The Hale Vault will need to be upgraded and more defended. The Nemeton is going to be a problem, I've felt the power it has now since Paige and more supernatural are going to come, I'm going to have to be slightly more active, especially since Gerald killed Deuclaions pack and he's gone slightly insane. I've heard rumors but about his insane plan, but for now, he's still healing from the damage and the broken pack bonds. There's a lot Beacon Hills need to be protected once I'm gone, will you help?" Talia asked, faintly looking Rose right in the eye. "Without fully letting Peter know?"

Rose's lips thinned but she knew Talia wasn't asking her to outright lie to Peter. Plus, this was for Derek, for her pack. "I will," Rose answered solemnly, a heavy promise now resting in her heart that felt like it wasn't going to go the way she thought it might.

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually, as the seasons go on, the Ages will change to let you know how old each character will be. It's just a helpful thing that I thought you might like to really see the age difference between all characters.


End file.
